


As We Become Men

by secretfanboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, College, Jock Stiles, M/M, Nerd Derek, Older Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Romantic Fluff, Scenting, With some adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfanboy/pseuds/secretfanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wildest frat on campus is the Kappa Beta house.  Sheltered nerd Derek Hale, who has always done what was expected of him, is excited just to get to see the inside of the building.  Once inside he meets man about campus Stiles Stilinski and his world is turned upside down.  Stiles is nothing like anyone Derek's ever known and Derek finds himself doing things he never imagined he'd do.  </p><p>What is this power Stiles has over him?</p><p>And who is turning frat boys into werewolves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There is a Brotherhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/511532) by [minusoneday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusoneday/pseuds/minusoneday). 



Derek pulled into a parking spot and shut off the engine. He had waited for this moment for as long as he could remember, so he was confused as to why he was more terrified than excited. He was starting his new life. He was finally free.

It was the first day of his college life.

Not that he had gotten to choose where he was going. Hale men always went to Clarington and they always pledged the Delta Delta fraternity. It was co-founded by a Hale. His grandmother had wanted to send along one of the servants to help him settle into college, but Derek insisted he drive himself. He wanted to start doing things for himself for once. He barely had a car load of stuff anyway. Anything else he needed for his dorm he could buy later. She hadn't insisted that Laura have a servant drive her to school, but Derek was the baby of the family now and his grandmother had always held an extra tight grip on him.

Loading himself up with three bags and his freshman information packet, Derek hiked his way across campus. Once he found his residence hall he put his bags down, straightened his tie, and put his jacket back on. He wanted to make a good impression on his new Resident Assistant.

When he stepped inside he was assaulted by the noise and chaos. The cacophony was almost too much for his werewolf senses. People were rushing everywhere. A guy walked by wearing only a towel. Some girls in their bras and underwear were playing tag. In the middle of all of this a guy was standing in the middle holding a clip board. He wore a dirty t-shirt, sweatpants, and no shoes and yelled down the hall, "No smoking in the dorms! YES THAT MEANS WEED TOO!"

He paused to gaze upon Derek's befuddled face.

"Can I help you dude?"

Derek walked up closer to the guy who looked only a couple years older than him. "I'm looking for the Resident Assistant?"

"That's me." The guy shuffled some papers around to get a free hand which Derek shook. "I'm Casey."

"Derek. Derek Hale."

Casey checked his lists. "Let's see Derek Hale, you are in D402. D tells you which hallway it's in, which will be easy for you to remember because your name starts with D. Unless you get so drunk or stoned you forget your name."

Derek felt his face stiffen and flush. "That's not going to happen."

Casey seemed to give him the once over. "Yeah, maybe not."

Casey gave him his key card, the updated information on all of the student orientations, and told him to come to him if he needed anything or just to talk or whatever. Derek climbed the stairs with his bags to his dorm room. His new roommate was already inside. His name was Andy and he offered Derek a hit off his pot pipe which Derek politely declined. After lugging in the rest of his things to the room Derek announced that he was hungry and going to try to find food services. Andy offered him a brownie which Derek also politely declined. He did not need his werewolf senses to smell there was pot in the brownie.

College was nothing like boarding school.

The second night of orientation week Derek attended the freshman mixer, but talked to no one. He wasn't the only one wearing a tie, but those other guys also seemed to be occupying a lot of wall space alone. Some groups of girls would walk by and giggle when they saw him which made Derek feel like an idiot. That night he emailed his few friends from boarding school to see how they were doing. They all replied that they loved college and were having the time of their lives.

Derek felt lonelier than ever.

Thursday night finally rolled around and Derek's hopes for some excitement were renewed. Tonight was the night that they toured the different fraternities to help them decide which ones they were going to try to rush. All the guys rushing showed up at orientation and were broken up into groups. Then they went house to house where each fraternity would do a presentation, then give them refreshments while current members talked up the fraternity to them.

"This fraternity," said their group guide. "Is Delta Delta. The most prestigious fraternity on campus. Many former members have gone on to become business leaders and politicians."

They went inside and the Deltas did their presentation, listing off their accolades and talked about what an honor it was to be part of the fraternity. Then they broke for refreshments.

"I'm Jackson, the freshman liaison. What's your name?"

"Derek."

"Are you thinking of rushing Delta Delta?"

"I am rushing Delta Delta. All Hale men are Delta Delta's."

"You're a legacy," said Jackson. Then a look of recognition crossed his face. "You're descended from Rudolf Hale?"

"You know the history."

"He was one of the founders of the fraternity. If I'm going to be president of the fraternity next year I need to be on my game. I think you and I are going to get along really well Derek, really well. We're having a party here tomorrow at 8pm. You should come."

Derek knew what it was like for people to want to be his friend because of who his family was. Jackson was just another one of those people. Maybe college wasn't going to be all that different from the rest of his life after all.

They visited another house and experienced another boring pitch, more cokes and another meager spread. Derek was starting to wish they would stop for a burger somewhere when the guide led them up to the Kappa Beta house. Derek flushed with excitement. He'd dreamed of getting to see the inside the Kappa Beta house since he'd heard about it as a high school freshman.

"For those of you focusing more on your social life than future career success," said the guide. "We have the Kappa Beta house, one of our more...social fraternities."

One of the other members of Derek's group turned to him. "Is this the big party frat on campus?"

Before Derek could say anything the guy behind them butted in, "This isn't the party frat. This is the orgy frat."

"The what!?!" asked the guy to his other side.

"All these guys do his have sex and apparently when there's no girls around they just have sex with each other!"

This got the attention of the nearby group members who voiced their astonishment and titillation. Derek had long heard that it was the sex frat, but he hadn't heard about the gay part. The closest Derek had ever come to sex was seeing naked girls on the Internet and then he usually felt guilty. He didn't even change his clothes in front of his boarding school roommate. He went to the bathroom to change. Life with his grandmother had been pretty buttoned up. The idea that people could be so sexually free held no end of wonder for Derek. He _had_ to see the inside of this house.

Full of giggles, they all piled into the house. Danny, the vice-president of the frat led the presentation and was assisted by Stiles, the freshman liaison. They did focus less on the achievements of the house and the alumni and more on the social aspects. They also said they actively recruit gay and bi brothers which blew Derek's mind that they would be so free about something like that. Danny tended to be more serious, while Stiles cracked the jokes. They also made a point to mention that they had some of the lowest dues of any fraternity.

"That's because this house is such a piece of shit."

Everyone turned to see a girl walking in from the back door wearing only a wet bra and panties. She had dark hair and was really pretty. One of the best looking girls Derek had ever seen. The guys in the rush group burst into whispers.

"Stiles, the hot tub isn't hot. It's a cold tub. You need to fix it."

"Not now Allison, I'm in the middle of something, I'll fix it later."

She stood there expecting immediate action with no apparent intent on moving.

Stiles called out "Scott! Can you come and get your girlfriend?"

Scott came in from the back of the house wearing wet white underwear that left nothing to the imagination. He might as well have been walking around naked. Derek was not disappointed by the free lifestyle he saw here.

"C'mon babe," says Scott. "We're all just jumping in the pool."

As Allison and Scott made their way into the back yard, a naked guy being chased by a guy in his underwear and a topless girl burst past them, ran through the room, and up the stairs shrieking and yelling all the way. Stiles turned a big smile onto the rush group and clapped his hands together.

"I guess that signals the end of our presentation, please feel free to have some of our totally non-alcoholic punch as booze is strictly forbidden by Greek rush rules."

Derek mingled with the others, eventually making his way to the punch which was most definitely _not_ non-alcoholic. The Kappa Betas were not being as aggressive with the pledges as some of the other fraternities had been. He wished they would come talk to him, but guessed that people who were bold enough to be one of them did the approaching. A tall curly haired guy came in without a shirt on and walked right over to Danny and they kissed, right there in the open. Derek wanted to watch, but felt as though he should turn away and give them some privacy. The way everyone here lived so freely seemed alien to Derek and the quiet, reserved world he'd always known. He thought it would be exciting to be here and see this place, but instead it just made him both nervous and depressed about his own life. This was not a place for Derek Hale who wore a tie whenever he left the house. Derek who had never gotten into trouble since his parents died. Derek Hale, child heir to the Hale business empire. Every part of Derek's life had been planned for him and he would never deviate from those plans. Just being around these people made Derek feel like a faker, an intruder, a liar.

"Hey, it's Derek right? I'm Stiles."

Derek looked up into the face of Stiles who was standing right in front of him.

"How did you know my name?"

Stiles pointed to the nametag Derek was wearing and Derek's face flushed hot. He couldn't believe he was being so lame in front of someone as cool as Stiles. Stiles asked him about himself and Derek found himself leaving out crucial details like who his family was and what exactly was the name of the high school he went to. This didn't seem to matter to Stiles, he seemed to like Derek without knowing who his family was or how much money he had. Stiles was remarkably easy to talk to and laugh with. Stiles made a lot of jokes and was both nerdy and cool at the same time. Derek couldn't imagine anyone he'd like to be around more. He didn't even notice when the tour group left without him.

"Are you thinking of rushing Kappa?"

"I'd like to, but I'm not sure I'd fit in."

"Thinking you'd like to be a member means you're halfway to fitting in." Stiles leaned toward him and his smell enveloped Derek. It was the smell of confidence and sex. "Are you gay Derek?"

"N-no."

"That's too bad. We've filled our quota for straight boys."

Stiles pulled away from him, a disappointed smile on his face.

Derek didn't know why he said it, but the words just burst out of him.

"But I've been thinking of trying some stuff."

The grin on Stiles' face became wide and inviting. The truth was Derek hadn't been thinking of doing stuff with any guy, but when Stiles leaned in close to him Derek didn't want him to move away. He wanted Stiles to be close to him and that was something he wasn't used to feeling about anybody.

"We still haven't filled our quota of bi boys. We're having a party here tomorrow night Derek. Why don't you come by...and try some stuff?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Derek could barely sleep that night. The thought of being at a Kappa party was possibly the most exciting thing Derek had ever experienced. That this thought would become a reality in less than twenty-four hours was almost more than he could take. He wanted to call Laura and tell her all about it, but he was afraid that might jinx it. That bringing his other world into this new amazing one would somehow cause it to disintegrate.

Derek spent the entire day preparing and deciding what to wear. He had always just put on slacks, a shirt, a tie, and a jacket without any care. His grandmother or one of the servants had picked out most of his clothes. At boarding school he just wore the school uniform, outside of classes he'd just skipped the tie and jacket. This was the first time he actually cared what his clothes looked like. He wanted to make sure that the Kappas, especially Stiles, liked how he looked.

Derek arrived at the Delta party at 8pm sharp. While he'd spent the entire day at the mall shopping for the Kappa party, he just threw on one of his suits for the Delta party. When he walked in the door it looked as though the only people there were people setting up the party. He knew he was getting there right when the party started, but with his inexperience in social circles he'd miscalculated when he should arrive. How many other dumb mistakes was he going to make because of his lack of social experience? Was he going to make a fool of himself in front of the Kappas? That thought was pulling his stomach into a little ball of acid when he heard someone call out his name.

He looked over and saw Jackson enthusiastically marching toward him. By now Jackson had done his research and seen how much Derek's grandmother donates to the fraternity every year. The Hale family probably paid for the fraternity house he's standing in. Jackson proceeded to talk his ear off about his own father's company, his Porche, his parents house in Aspen, and the one on Martha's Vineyard. All of his expensive objects and the things he gets to do with his parent's money. It's all of the things that rich people talk about because they don't have anything interesting to say because they are too busy making money. Derek's boarding school was full of Jackson Whittemores. Was he trying to impress Derek? Derek's family has more money than his and Derek couldn't care less.

It was 9pm before the next party guest even arrived. Derek made a note to himself to not show up when parties started. By 10pm Derek felt as though he could just about crawl out of his skin. Jackson hadn't left him alone for a second and had introduced him to every single person in the room. It didn't make him feel welcome, it made him feel overwhelmed. The Kappa party started at 9pm and even though Derek now knew that you don't show up at a party's start time he was itching to get out of there and over to the Kappa party.

Derek searched his mind for a way to escape Jackson when inspiration came to him in the form of the many orange sodas he'd consumed pressing upon his bladder. Derek excused himself to the restroom and after relieving himself headed toward the back of the house instead of through the front room where Jackson was holding court. He could see a few people out in the back yard so he found the door out. Once there he made his way around the side of the house, nearly falling over a croquet set, and was off down the street toward his car, only looking back to make sure that Jackson was not following him.

Once at his car, Derek climbed into the back seat and pulled a pair of jeans out of the bag from Macy's. His grandmother never let him wear jeans, saying that he was a gentleman and only farmers wore jeans. He kicked off his shoes and pulled himself out of his jacket in the awkward confines of the back seat. Derek removed his slacks and struggled to put them on. It took a lot of contorting in the back seat and it made Derek wish he had a larger vehicle. The jeans felt tight and confining against his skin compared to the loose slacks he normally wore. He had always thought it seemed stupid for people to buy clothes that looked worn, but now he was grateful for the distressed jeans because they made it look like these were not the first pair of jeans he'd owned since his parents died and that he did not buy these clothes just for this party.

The model in the picture at Macy's had worn black boots, dark jeans, and a grey Henley. He stood next to a motorcycle and was what someone who was cool and a bit dangerous looked like. Derek had wanted Stiles to think he was cool and a bit dangerous so he'd bought the exact clothes that he'd seen in the photo. Tonight he wasn't Derek Hale, class Valedictorian and heir to Hale Industries whose hobby was extra-credit homework. Tonight he was Derek Hale, sexy and dangerous...or at least that's what he hoped the clothes would make him.

Derek had removed his shirt and was trying to bite off the tag from his new Henley when a group of people walked by, a few of them hooting at him and one pounding on the roof of his car. Derek quickly slunk down as far as he could into the seat to avoid being seen, clutching the shirt to his chest. He peeked up to make sure the coast was clear before pulling the shirt over his head and getting his boots on. Derek stepped out of the car and moved his body experimentally. The jeans clung to his legs and the shirt was tight across his chest. He was not accustomed to clothes that hugged his body. The feeling was quite foreign to him and to be honest, Derek felt a little naked to not be wearing a tie.

Halfway to the Kappa house Derek paused on the sidewalk. This was crazy. He was going to a college party. A college party at a particularly racy fraternity. A college party at a particularly racy fraternity and there was a guy there that he couldn't stop thinking about. Did this mean that he was gay? Was he bi? Derek realized that the sidewalk on Greek row was probably not the place to be having his identity crisis. It was the first time since moving in with his grandmother that he was able to define anything about himself rather than have others do that defining for him. Maybe this was what college was supposed to be all about. Getting away from your family and defining yourself by your own rules instead of theirs. Derek wanted this to be exciting, but it was also terrifying. He had no idea how to define himself and the idea that he would do something stupid and completely mess up was overwhelming to him.

A loud group of students passed him on the sidewalk, waking him from his reverie. He followed them down the sidewalk until he stood in front of the Kappa house. Was going into this house a mistake? Should he turn around? Learning all of that meditation and martial arts his grandmother had forced him into had seemed ridiculous at the time, but Derek took a deep cleansing breath and found himself more focused and relaxed. He could conquer his fear. This was just one party. This was just one night. If he decided it was a mistake he would walk away and never come here again. He was going to pledge Delta house and spend the next four years listening to fifty Jackson Whittmores talk about their money. He would then get his MBA and start taking over his family's businesses. He would marry a nice girl from a prominent werewolf family that his grandmother would probably arrange. He would have six children that he would rarely see because he worked so much until they went to college and joined him in the family business. Maybe if he was lucky would live to an old age rather than being killed by hunters or in an intra-pack war. That was what the rest of Derek's life was going to be because that's what his grandmother had planned out for him.

Tonight he got to see what the free people of the world lived like.

A couple of girls made their way up the steps to the Kappa house and Derek fell into step behind them. They entered the house without knocking and Derek was hit with the wave of sound and smells the second he stepped over the threshold. Alcohol, sex hormones, and some kind of barbeque smell permeated the space. The room he was in had people in it, but he wouldn't call it full. The music was not coming from inside the house and was presumably coming from somewhere outside. To be honest he was a little terrified. He stood there taking everything in and trying to clear his head enough to decide his next step. He felt a hand at his neck and instinctively jumped and pulled away from it. The girl who had touched him put her hands up in a defensive position and smiled.

"Sorry about that, but you left one of your tags on."

Derek put his hand up to the back of his neck and felt the tag. He mumbled his thanks and then pulled the collar forward to bite the tag off. Derek scanned the room to see if there was a mirror he could check himself for tags in. In the adjacent main room where the Kappas had done their presentation last night there was a trophy case so Derek went to it to try and see his reflection in the glass. Inside the case there were only two trophies, both honorable mentions, and the rest of the case was filled with what seemed to be beer can sculptures. Derek looked at his reflection as best he could in the glass, turning around one way and then the other, checking his backside to make sure that he didn't forget to remove any more tags.

"You look great."

Derek turned toward the voice and saw Stiles standing there on the steps with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. Derek was sure he felt his heart flutter.

"Derek Hale, I'm so glad you came."

Stiles made his way down the steps toward Derek. He was wearing a threadbare t-shirt and board shorts. He looked like someone out of a movie about college, but instead of finding it ridiculous, Derek found it very attractive. Stiles slipped his arm over Derek's shoulder and began to pull him along through the house. His scent filled Derek's nostrils and he found it spread warmth through his entire body.

"I hope you're ready to have fun tonight Derek."

"I think I am," was all that Derek could get out.

The contact of having Stiles' arm around his shoulder was distracting for Derek. He was not normally a touchy person and neither was his grandmother. He never did more than shake hands with his friends from school. In fact Stiles may have touched him more in the last minute than anyone had touched him in the last year. The contact was distracting to say the least.

Stiles pulled him outside and Derek saw firsthand the mob of people that were at the party. There didn't seem to be a square foot of space that wasn't full of people. There were multiple bars serving drinks and a DJ up on a stage playing music. An inflatable waterslide had been erected by the side of the pool and students in various stages of undress slid their way down it to splash into the water. There were too many people to actually swim in the water so Derek wasn't sure what the attraction was.

Stiles looked at him with a conspiratorial grin. "Ready to try some things?"

Derek wanted to say no, that just being here was about all he thought he was ready for, but Stiles was focused on him right now and he didn't want to lose that.

"Sure."

Stiles took him over to a group of people standing around. He recognized some of them from the previous night.

"Hey Danny, Derek here needs to do a body shot," said Stiles.

Danny grinned at Derek, a huge smile that spread across his entire face. He might have had the biggest dimples Derek had ever seen. Danny proceeded to take his shirt off and lie back on the brick wall he and a few others had been leaning against. Isaac held a bottle of whiskey in his hand and poured some of it into the indentation on his body above the sternum.

"Alright...drink it," said Stiles.

"Off of him?" asked Derek, failing at hiding his surprise.

"That's why it's called a body shot."

A few in the group giggled. Derek felt his face flush. He wasn't sure if he was more embarrassed by his ignorance of the topic or the idea that he was expected to drink the whiskey off of Danny's body.

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

Stiles leaned in toward him until it seemed as if his face took up Derek's entire vision.

"He won't mind. You're going to find that a lot of people on this campus are going to want you to put your mouth on them."

Derek had no response to that. He just looked between Stiles' waiting look and Danny's prone body. His nerves weren't calming down, but he came there to have some excitement for one night of his life. Derek pushed his fears and reservations to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to over think things. Derek stepped forward, bent down, and slurped the whiskey from Danny's body.

This was the first time he had tasted someone else's skin. It was mixed up with the flavor of the whiskey, but there was something about the taste that was beyond what he might have assumed from smelling Danny. He wanted to place the flavor, but it was unlike anything he'd ever known. Danny curled himself up, catching Derek by the back of the head with his hand and pulled Derek into a kiss. His tongue pushed gently against Derek's mouth, separating his lips just a bit to brush against Derek's own tongue before breaking off the kiss. Derek felt out of himself for a moment. He had never kissed anyone before, not a real kiss. It was something he wasn't expecting and so it was no surprise that he hadn't noticed the crowd around him cheering.

"You're off to a good start," said Stiles with a smile.

"My turn!" exclaimed Isaac, as he lay down and Danny poured the whiskey onto him.

"Your next shot is up," said Stiles, gesturing toward Isaac.

Derek was not surprised when Isaac pulled him into a kiss after he slurped up the shot. What was surprising was Isaac's insistence on holding him there longer, deepening the kiss. On a physical level the kiss was amazing. The sensation of skin on skin, mouth on mouth was so unlike anything Derek had ever experienced. Being this close to someone should feel so intimate, but it was all a rush of touch, smell, and taste. There was no connection to either of the boys Derek had kissed.

"My turn!" said Allison as she pulled Derek away from Isaac and into a kiss.

"Alright, I think he's had enough for now," said Stiles pulling Derek away. Once they're out of earshot Stiles says to him, "You can make out with Isaac, Danny, Scott, or Allison all you want, but don't ever actually sleep with any of them. Scott and Allison are a couple, and Isaac and Danny are a couple. But sometimes one of the couples breaks up and then the other breaks up and then Scott and Isaac become a couple. So then they all hate each other again, but then Scott and Isaac break up once again and then Scott gets back together with Allison and Isaac gets back together with Danny."

Derek tried to take that all in. "That sounds ridiculously complicated and kind of insane."

"Many have tried to work themselves into that crazy four-gy, but all have ultimately failed and been exiled. My advice is to just stay away."

Stiles picks a drink up off of a tray and takes a swig of it before handing it to Derek. Stiles led Derek around the party, introducing him to people and gently feeding him drinks. Even though it didn't affect him, Derek had never had a drink of alcohol before tonight. At one point Stiles even warned him to slow down, but Derek just downed the drink in playful defiance. Stiles had no idea that his werewolf metabolism protected him. Eventually they made their way back to the original group who had moved on to some other kind of drinking activity.

"Why don't you take your shirt off Derek?"

"No, that's okay."

"C'mon Derek it's hot outside. I can see your muscles bulging through that shirt."

"I'm fine the way I am."

"Look at Scott. He doesn't have his shirt on."

"I don't think Scott ever wears shirts," Derek replied.

"Would it make you more comfortable if I took my shirt off?" Stiles asks with an inviting grin. Derek wants to respond, but his jaw falls slack and his eyes drop toward Stiles' chest where Derek can see the outline of Stiles' pecs through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. Derek very much wanted to see Stiles without his shirt on. The fact the idea found his nostrils flaring and his pants tightening was a strong indication that he would definitely like to see that.

Stiles had been playfully joking with him all night so Derek decided to return that sentiment by saying "Maybe".

Without any more ceremony Stiles pulled his shirt up over his head and stuffed it in his back pocket.

Stiles eyes locked with his and he grinned at Derek with his whole face. Stiles was cute, Derek can't deny that, but he'd met other good looking boys before, many who are objectively as or better looking as Stiles. But Stiles radiated something, there was something about his presence, his essence, that drew Derek to him more than anyone Derek had ever met. Stiles was more alive than anyone that Derek had ever met. He just glowed with life. Derek wanted to submerse himself in that essence. He wanted to lose himself in Stiles.

"Stiles! Stiles!" cried a laughing girl who put her arm around Stiles' neck and pulled him away. Derek felt a twinge of jealousy pull at his chest. It was new for him to feel this for someone in this way. When he saw the way the girl's hand was on Stiles' chest it filled his face with heat. He tried to think on this territorial instinct, something that was completely new to him, but it was all emotion and no thought. He'd never felt his wolf so strongly as he did right then and he was not sure how Stiles brought this out in him more than he ever felt it with his pack.

There were numerous people pulling at Stiles, hugging him and touching him. Derek understood this was what humans do at parties and it was normal. It didn't necessarily mean anything and he wasn't even sure Stiles liked him. Why would he? Derek was just this dumb freshman and Stiles is the most amazing, vibrant person Derek has ever met. Maybe the most amazing person ever. What did Derek have to offer? He was just some dumb rich kid who had done more living since walking into this frat house than he'd done in the rest of in his entire life.

But who said it had to stop? After Laura had announced that she was not going into the family business and instead was getting a degree in art his grandmother put all of her expectations on him. Did that mean he had to be perfect? He was still going to double major in business and computer science so he could take over his mother's business, he just wasn't going to join the fraternity his grandfather had been in. His mother had rebelled, left for the West Coast and started HaleSoft, making billions on her own. Grandmother had apparently not approved at the time, but you'd never know it now the way she talked as if his mother was the greatest Hale who ever lived.

Maybe he would disappoint her now, but eventually he would show his grandmother that he was worthy to carry on his mother's name. For the first time in his life Derek felt as though he had something really amazing within his grasp. Was it really such a grave offense if he join a different fraternity? And maybe he liked Stiles for more than a friend, werewolves taking same gendered mates was certainly not without precedent. That is, if Stiles was even into him. Even if Stiles didn't like him for more than a friend he could show Derek how to live life and be happy. Any way that Derek could have him in his life would be great. Amazing really.

Derek looked around, but didn't see or hear Stiles. He realized he'd just been standing there since Stiles left. He'd come to a major life decision. Maybe it wasn't a big deal for other people, but for him it was groundbreaking. He decided to go get himself a celebratory drink from the bar. He might not feel it, but that wasn't the point. He was going to start living amongst people and he was starting with that drink. Derek started to push through the crush of people, gently so as not to hurt anyone, when he caught the scent: There another werewolf at the party.

Derek scanned the crowd, but at this point there were hundreds of people crowded into the backyard. He knew the scent was male, but other than that he had no idea who it could be. This wasn't particularly surprising. Prominent werewolf families had been sending their children to this college for a hundred years. Derek had just never encountered another werewolf outside of a formal setting. He started to make his way around the party, but there was no way he could nail it down. He ended up not far from where he started near Isaac and Danny.

"Scott!" Isaac called. Scott looked and Isaac gestured with his head.

"Oh shit," said Scott.

"What is it?" asked Derek, looking in the same direction as Scott.

"Matt's here."

"Who's Matt?"

"Matt is Stiles' ex-boyfriend. No, scratch that. Matt is Stiles' evil demonic sent straight from hell psychotic ex-boyfriend."

Derek found himself swelling up with anger and protectiveness.

"He hurt Stiles?" Derek asks.

"He caught Stiles on the rebound, drug his heart around for half a year, never treating him well. He comes back into Stiles life for a few days, wraps Stiles around his finger and then dumps him again leaving Stiles a wreck."

Derek was boiling at the thought of anyone treating Stiles like that.

They both saw when Matt's eyes found Stiles and he started making a bee-line towards him.

"Fuck," said Scott. "Someone needs to stop this."

Scott looked frantic and Isaac shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Derek wanted to make sure that this guy was nowhere near Stiles.

Matt found Stiles and he turned. His face was a look of surprise and sadness. He painted a smile on his face, but even Derek could see it was a mask and he barely knew Stiles. Stiles air of confidence quickly faded and he started to pull into himself and look very small. Matt presence was killing the thing in Stiles that made him Stiles and it infuriated Derek.

Without conscious thought, Derek's feet carried him through the crowd toward Stiles. He wanted to pop out his claws and maim Matt where he stood. Derek's never felt this way before, but he knew for certain that he could not let his anger lead the wolf. He wasn't sure what he was going to do other than use himself as a barrier between Stiles and this threat. Claws were bad, a fist was bad. Showing anger shows an opponent that you're out of control. His grandmother taught him that.

When Derek got to where Stiles and Matt were talking, Derek reached across Stiles to his far arm, pulling it and turning Stiles toward him as he slipped his other hand to Stiles' hip. He kissed Stiles full on the lips, silencing him mid-sentence, tongue teasing lightly into Stiles' mouth. He pulled back slightly to stare Stiles right in the eyes.

"Um...hey," was all Stiles could get out.

Derek slipped his other arm around Stiles protectively and turned to face Matt.

"I don't think we've met," said Derek with a scowl, not offering his own name.

Matt was very much not happy with this turn of events. Derek could hear him grinding his teeth over the roar of the party even though a small smile crossed his face.

"I'm Matt, an old friend of Stiles."

"Never heard of you," says Derek, though that wasn't a surprise since he'd only known Stiles about 24 hours. He was not sure where this behavior was coming from, it was as though some instinct is driving him forward. Derek was overcome with the urge to have his scent on Stiles so he tilted Stiles' head down and rubbed his face over Stiles' neck. Stiles responded by tilting his head back and leaning into Derek.

"So...I guess I'll see you later," said Matt before he walked away. Stiles made a feeble attempt to wave as he left.

"What are you doing?" asked Stiles breathily as Derek opened his mouth and ran his tongue over Stiles' salty skin. His scent was intoxicating and made Derek lightheaded in a way that the alcohol never could. His taste? Indescribable.

"I don't like him," said Derek. "I wanted him away from you."

"I don't like him either," said Stiles. "I just sometimes find it hard to refuse him."

Anger flowed through Derek and the thought of Matt with Stiles. The thought of Matt even touching Stiles made him boil with rage. Derek hadn't felt anything this strong since his family was killed. The proximity of Stiles in his arms was the only thing keeping him under control.

"What about now?"

Stiles pushed Derek back enough that he could tilt his head down and look Derek in the eyes. His pupils were blown wide and he ran a tongue along kiss swollen lips.

"I'm finding it very easy to refuse him right now. You want to get out of here?"

"Yes," said Derek. Anywhere he got to be alone with Stiles was exactly where he wanted to be.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Derek slowly drifted awake from a fuzzy cuddly dream he was having. There were no details he could make out, just the feeling of warmth and pack surrounding him. Once he woke enough he realized that he was not sleeping alone. For the first time since he was a child there was someone sleeping next to him. Not exactly next to him. Stiles was mostly draped across him with his head in the crook of Derek's neck. Derek turned his head to bury his face in Stiles' hair. He inhaled Stiles' scent into himself deeply. Happiness flooded through him. A feeling of happiness unlike anything he could remember having overtook him in that moment. It wasn't complicated or logical or had a conditional requirement like so many other things in his life, it was just pure unfiltered happiness and he never wanted it to come to an end.

That was when he felt movement next to them and jerked his head over to see Scott and Isaac curled up next to them on Stiles' large bed. Scott opened his eyes a bit and smiled at Derek.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" growled Derek.

"I kissed Isaac, so Allison got mad and locked me out of my room. So then I kissed Isaac again and then Danny kicked him out of their room so we decided to sleep in here with you guys."

Derek could not believe that one guy could have such a complicated love life.

Stiles mumbled something and pushed his face further into Derek's neck.

"You need to leave," said Derek.

"We can't," said Scott. "We're sleepy."

"And horny," said the previously silent and presumed to be sleeping Isaac who then pulled himself up and started making out with Scott.

This was not a comfortable place for Derek to be.

Derek turned and wrapped himself around Stiles again. "Can't you make them leave?"

"Go back to your room Scott," mumbled Stiles into Derek's shoulder.

"We can't," whined Scott. "What if _she's_ there? You know how crazy Allison can be."

"But Derek and I haven't even had sex yet."

That was not something Derek was comfortable being shared.

"You didn't?" asked Isaac. "You guys were up here for a while."

"It was just sexy make out time," mumbled Stiles

"Just let us sleep here for a couple more hours."

Derek growled. Stiles tilted his head up and kissed the bottom of Derek's jaw.

"C'mon savage beast," said Stiles, slowly extracting himself from the bed and pulling Derek with him. "I'll buy you breakfast. Then we'll come back and kick these two out the window."

"Could we start with that?" asked Derek with a rumble.

"Bad pledge!" said Stiles holding a finger up in Derek's face. "Those are your future fraternity brothers. You are supposed to love them."

"I don't love them. At all," said Derek as Stiles pulled him out the door with his shoes in his hand.

"You're gonna learn to love us!" shouted Scott after them. "Just you wait!"

Stiles took him to a diner right off campus that seemed to be filled with hung over students. Normally Derek only ate organic food because he could taste all of the added chemicals and hormones, but he didn't want to tip off Stiles that he was any different than any other kid coming to this school. Stiles didn't seem like the type, but if he found out that Derek was already worth millions and would one day inherit billions...he didn't want Stiles to see him that way. Stiles was his and his alone. Someone who liked him for who he was and not for his family's money and influence.

The first week of classes were exciting to Derek, the whole dynamic of college so different from boarding school. Classes in boarding school had been all about crafting him into the type of student they thought a top college would want. Now that he was here, the teachers want them to branch out, explore new things. His literature teacher was wild and funky and might have been a hippy fifty years earlier. She had assigned them classical literature, but also a sci-fi book called _Dune_ , two graphic novels _Maus_ and _Persepolis_ , and a book called _Oranges are Not the Only Fruit_ about a lesbian girl in Britain. He was glad that his classes were so interesting, because otherwise he might be inclined to drop all of them and just major in Stiles. 'Stiles-ology' was probably something Stiles would say and knowing that he knew that about him made Derek very happy.

Derek got an email reminder from Jackson that his Delta pledge application was due at the end of the week. Derek ignored it. He had filled out a Kappa application before he'd left the house that first day to get breakfast with Stiles. The breakfast after which Stiles introduced Derek to the wonders and pleasures of being naked next to someone and kissing them while jerking off. After which Stiles dragged him through the house barely clothed and introduced him to naked making out and jerking off together in the shower, which became Derek's new favorite thing right after he had been sure that things couldn't get better than regular old naked making out and jerking off together.

Derek was already pretty sure that Stiles' mouth is his favorite part of him before Stiles gave him his first blowjob three days later. After all, Stiles mouth was where the sweet words and jokes come from, as well as the kissing...but after his first blowjob...Derek was afraid that his mind might have exploded. And it wasn't just the sensation, which was great, it was that Stiles was the one giving him this pleasure. Knowing that Stiles wanted to give him pleasure made him infinitely happy. Derek really couldn't remember liking anyone more than he liked Stiles. He didn't like to over-think it, but he knew that he was completely smitten.

Classes ended by 2pm on Friday so the Kappas had their first fraternity meeting with the new pledges that afternoon. There was some serious business and more than a few jokes. The pledges were given tasks that they would have to perform for the year like doing everyone's laundry and cleaning up the house and yard. The treasurer Ethan had apparently gone drinking at a strip club for lunch because he was passed out across the coffee table and people were resting their feet on him. Danny read the treasurer's report in his stead.

"I'm afraid to say that after the party last weekend, where a group who shall remain unnamed crashed through our roof into the attic, our repair estimate has jumped from seven thousand dollars to over eleven thousand."

"Aren't we broke? Where are we supposed to get that kind of money?"

Derek had seen Laura spend twice that much shopping for clothes in an afternoon. He knew it would be no problem for him to pay for it, he rarely touched the millions he had in his trust fund, but he didn't want the guys in the frat to know about his money. He wanted them to like him for him, not for his millions.

"I guess it's time we had a fundraiser," said Stiles. "A sexy fundraiser. Like a wet underwear carwash starring all of the freshmen."

"Let's put it to a vote," said Danny.

Everyone but the freshmen pledges voted for the carwash. Derek still was not comfortable with his shirt off in front of anyone but Stiles. Now he was supposed to be shirtless in public?

One of the advantages of being a werewolf was that Derek won all of the drinking games. Stiles knew he was new to drinking, but he just wrote it off as a naturally high tolerance. There was no chance that Stiles would ever guess what Derek really was. Part of him was relieved by that and part of him...hurt. He didn't want Stiles to like him for who he was pretending to be, he wanted Stiles to like him for who he was. Maybe more than like him. Derek knew he'd only known Stiles for a little more than a week, but he already spent most of his free time with him and slept most nights in his bed at the frat house. Could he ever get to the point where he told Stiles about his biggest secret? Would it be another thing that Stiles laughs about and accepts or would it drive him away?

Derek and Stiles were meeting up for lunch in-between Derek's morning and Stiles' afternoon classes when someone yelled "Stiles!" from across the quad.

Derek and Stiles both looked over to see Jackson stomping toward them. Derek furrowed his brow worriedly, but Stiles just smiled as Jackson arrived in a huff. Being a werewolf wasn't the only thing Derek had been hiding from Stiles. Jackson knew things about his family and if he mentioned them to Stiles he would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Who do you think you are stealing my pledges?"

Derek bristled and looked nervously at Stiles.

"I don't know what your talking about Jackson. Did mommy...and by 'Mommy' I mean Lydia, forget to give you your meds?"

A red headed young woman strode up by Jackson. "What are you saying about me now Stiles?"

The situation was growing way out of Derek's comfort zone. People were starting to stare at them.

"I think you forgot to sneak Jackson's pill into his food this morning."

Jackson turned to Lydia as if tattling on Stiles. "He stole my pledge!"

"I have no idea what he's talking about," said Stiles with a shrug.

"What do you call him?" Jackson asked loudly pointing at Derek.

"The sexiest thing on this campus," said Stiles with a sly grin. "But he likes to be known as Derek."

"He's! My! Pledge!!!" roared Jackson.

This was obviously amusing Stiles greatly because he was fighting back a grin when he turned to Derek with mock man-pain. "I thought you were my pledge?"

"I am your pledge," said Derek softly. Stiles eyes had hypnotic powers over him. He would say anything Stiles wanted him to say.

"No, you're my pledge!" yelled Jackson. The more angry he got, the more amused Stiles became.

"I never formally pledged Delta. I pledged Kappa," said Derek.

Jackson returned his fury to Stiles. "You did this. You're doing this to get to me!"

"Get over yourself Jackson, not everything is about you."

"To be fair Stiles, you do try to drive Jackson crazy," said Lydia.

"Says the girl who picks up my sloppy seconds," said Stiles. "First Jackson, then Aiden, and now back to Jackson. It just seems like you want me back Lyds..."

Lydia blanched. Jackson turned to her with an incredulous look on his face. "Aiden?"

Lydia composed herself enough to roll her eyes. "It was when we broke up over Winter break last year."

"What!?!"

"Jackson, don't make a big deal out of this."

Jackson and Lydia began to loudly bicker, seemingly oblivious to Stiles and Derek's proximity to them. Stiles gestured away from them with his thumb and Derek nodded. They walked away unnoticed.

"You used to date Jackson?"

"And Lydia," said Stiles. "But she was back in high school and it was really more hate sex as we battled it out to see who would be school valedictorian."

"But Jackson?"

"We were roommates the beginning of freshman year. He wasn't the campus douche bag back then, or maybe he was, but he was other things too. The Deltas didn't like him dating another guy, let alone a Kappa pledge so he dropped me like a hot potato and hooked up with Lydia who seems to have a taste for the men I sleep with."

Stiles turned serious eyes upon Derek.

"Stay away from her."

Derek smiled as he leaned in to bump noses with Stiles, "Don't worry."

Derek stayed in bed with Stiles as long as he could the following Saturday morning so after going back to his room to change he was running late to the car wash when his phone rang with a call from his grandmother. He looked at the screen a little terrified. They had spoken a couple of times after he'd arrived on campus, but he hadn't called her since he'd pledged Kappa. He knew his grandmother had ties at the university and it wouldn't be out of the question for her to hear that he hadn't pledged Delta. Even though it was against every fiber of his being to ignore his Alpha, he put the phone in his pocket and hurried on to the fundraiser.

The fundraiser was at a gas station not far off of campus that had an extra large parking lot. Derek didn't like the way that Stiles flirted with the manager of the station as he thanked him for letting them hold the fundraiser and he liked it even less when the manager flirted back.

Danny and Isaac were pulling buckets, hoses, sponges, and soap out of the back of Danny's SUV. At some point that Derek hadn't bothered to notice Isaac and Scott had called it off again. The pledges were milling around mostly looking tired. Stiles walked toward the group and clapped his hands together.

"Alright Pledges! Shirts off!" Stiles announced.

The pledges started taking of their shirts and throwing them in the back of Danny's SUV. It was the end of summer, but still early in the day so it hadn't quite heated up yet. Derek pulled Stiles over to the side.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?" asked Stiles innocently.

"Take my shirt off in public."

Stiles hooked his fingers into Derek's belt loops and pulled his body close to him. Derek leaned his head forward and rested their foreheads against each other. Stiles used his thumbs to sweep under Derek's shirt and brush against his bare skin.

"It's gonna be more than your shirt Der, you're getting down to your underwear."

"Stiles..." Even Derek knew how hard he was scowling at that moment.

"Why are you so uncomfortable with your body when it is so clearly beautiful?" asked Stiles.

Derek didn't think he could articulate what life with his grandmother had been like for him. Hale's didn't show off, didn't...expose themselves. The best thing to do was to go unnoticed. The best way to avoid a hunter was for them not to know to look for you in the first place.

"I'm not...I just don't. We don't do that in my family."

"I can't give you special treatment just because you're my boyfriend."

Derek's heart stuttered. "I'm your boyfriend?"

"Aren't you?" Stiles asked, trying to be coy as he traced a finger down the side of Derek's body.

"Yes," said Derek, his face opening wide. "I'm your boyfriend."

Derek looked over at the other pledges. Special treatment was not what he wanted. He wanted to show he was just like the rest of them, not above them in any way.

"You told me you joined the Kappas to challenge yourself," said Stiles brushing his cheek up against Derek's to speak softly into his ear. "So challenge yourself."

Derek reached forward and pulled Stiles to him, covering himself in his scent. Stiles kissed his ear before pushing away, holding out his hand, and giving Derek a stern look. Stern for Stiles anyway.

"Shirt. Now."

Derek instinctively inhaled his breath and held it, as if he was going to jump into some very cold water. He pulled his shirt off and handed it to Stiles.

"Thank you," said Stiles, pulling him into a kiss.

"Do the rest of us get a kiss if we give you our shirts?" called one of the other pledges.

"Yes," said Stiles at the same moment Derek barked "No!"

Derek scowled heavily. Stiles ran his hand along Derek's facial stubble. He hadn't gotten a chance to shave, but Stiles liked it so he was thinking of growing it out a bit.

"Sorry boys," said Stiles. "The boyfriend has spoken. You'll have to get your kisses from Danny and Isaac."

Derek wanted to stay mad. He really did. But Stiles had just referred to Derek as his boyfriend in front of the other pledges so he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

At first there was only a trickle of cars, but within the hour they had two or three cars waiting in addition to the three they were always washing. Most of the people bringing their cars were middle aged women who gave them big smiles. Stiles had been instigating water and soapy sponge fights so their clothes were all soaked all the way through.

"There are so many cars!" exclaimed one of the pledges.

"I might have sent an email blast to the membership of the Hooverville PTA," said Stiles "God bless 'em, cougars every one. I need you boys nearly naked and covered in soap pronto! Chop chop! Lose those clothes!"

Derek had almost stopped being nervous about being shirtless out in public. The sun had warmed things up and felt good on his skin. What also felt good was the way Stiles would playfully run his hand over Derek's back or chest.

Taking more of his clothes off in public felt completely wrong to Derek. When the rest of the pledges started to strip down to their underwear Derek didn't follow suit. He had hoped somehow that the others wouldn't, so he ultimately wouldn't have to. Were they all really that comfortable being nearly naked in public? Derek knew that there were plenty of werewolf packs that ran around naked in front of each other, especially when shifted. While living with his grandmother, he didn't think they even ever went swimming. Wearing a shirt and tie had become so normal for him that he still felt a little underdressed when he went out of the house in only a t-shirt.

Stiles stood in front of him with his hand out. Derek didn't have to ask why.

"Please Stiles?"

Stiles just looked at him and presented his hand more firmly.

Derek started to unbutton his jeans, but stopped when he noticed more than a few pairs of eyes on him.

"Isn't there another way Stiles?"

"Your fraternity needs you Derek. And by needs you, I mean needs you naked, so shuck off those jeans and hand them over. Socks too. This isn't some seventies porno."

Derek kicked off his shoes and then pulled his jeans off. He also pulled off his socks even though he didn't understand Stiles' porno reference. He shoved the socks into the back pockets of his jeans and then handed them over to Stiles who smiled sweetly as he carried off Derek's pants and what remained of his dignity.

"Hale if I looked like you naked I would never put clothes on," said one of the pledges which only made Stiles turn and smile at him sweetly.

Danny made a point of soaking him with the hose while he was washing one of the cars. He threw his sponge with perfect accuracy and a short wet sponge fight ensued between the pledges and upper-classmen. Derek was having enough fun that he was forgetting how clothed he wasn't. He heard a click only to turn his head and see Stiles taking a picture of him with his phone.

"Stiles!"

"What?" asked Stiles all full of sweetness and innocence.

"Don't take pictures of me!" protested Derek stomping over to him. He was as angry with Stiles as he could get.

Derek glared at Stiles as hard as he could. Stiles just leaned in and started peppering Derek's mouth with little kisses.

"It's just a sexy picture of you for me," said Stiles. "Don't you want me to be able to think of you when you're not around?"

In that moment Derek was hating how easily Stiles coerced him. He tried reaching for the phone, but Stiles handed off the phone to Isaac before pushing Derek against one of the cars and covering his mouth with his own. Derek finally acquiesced, putting his arms around Stiles and kissing him back. Danny had to hose them down in order to get them to separate so some of the brothers could finish washing the car.

Despite the fact that his own phone was in the back of Danny and Isaac's SUV, Derek could hear his ringtone. Once he was done with the car he was currently washing, he went over and checked his phone. It was from a local number he didn't recognize. He checked the voicemail.

"Hi Derek, this is Alec Winters, Dean of Student Affairs, I'd like you to come in and meet me this week. Could you call my office on Monday at 555-290-9937 and schedule an appointment to come in? Thanks."

It seemed a bit odd that the dean would be calling him on a Saturday. He didn't have much time to think about it as Stiles had already unsuccessfully thrown a sponge at his head and it was only a matter of time before Stiles actually hit his mark. He put his phone safely back inside the dry car and renewed the fight after retrieving the sponge.

The line of cars went as far as Derek could see. Horns were honking, music was playing, and college kids were hanging out of their windows.

"Where did all these cars come from?"

"I may have posted that picture of you on the Facebook pages of every sorority...and the Gay and Lesbian Student Union."

"You what!?!" Derek was mortified.

"Sex sells...and you Derek are pure sex."

Derek growled. He cannot believe Stiles did that. He stood rigidly with his hands at his sides, clutched into fists so that his claws didn't pop out in anger. He was embarrassed enough when he thought that picture was just for Stiles. Now it was everywhere. Stiles took in his angry posture and walked over, putting his arms around Derek's neck. He placed little kisses all over Derek's face, but he remained a rock. He was trying to channel all of his anger through his eyes in the most powerful glare possible. Stiles was not getting away with this so easily.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Stiles sweetly.

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can do to change that?"

"No."

Stiles leaned in and whispered in Derek ear, "How about I let you fuck me tonight?"

Derek's eyes widened and his face flushed. His body stiffened even more if that was possible. He turned his head to hold Stiles' gaze. Stiles' grin spread from ear to ear.

"There's my boy."

Derek tried not to think about Stiles promise as he washed cars as quick as possible, enduring jeers and come-ons from girls and boys alike. His wet underwear did little to hide any of his anticipation of his upcoming night with Stiles.

After the car wash was finally over and Derek was allowed to dress, the whole frat went out and grabbed pizza together. They had made almost two thousand dollars today which was a lot for a car wash, but wasn't even a quarter of the money they needed for the repairs to the house. Derek would have happily given them all the money they made off the car wash and more if he could just have kept his clothes on. Doing so would have meant that Stiles and the other brothers would have known he had money and he wasn't ready to face that. Being jostled around and treated like another one of the guys in the frat was the most Derek had ever felt like part of a group since the fire. The idea of losing that amazing togetherness right after he'd found it gave him a great pull on his heart. He never wanted to lose it.

Derek had no words to describe that night with Stiles. Physical pleasure aside, being inside Stiles was astounding. He felt that, in a way, Stiles had let Derek inside of his very soul. He never wanted the moment to end and after they'd both had orgasms he stayed inside Stiles, his arms wrapped around him, huffing heavily into his neck. Stiles rubbed his scalp and though he didn't know why, Derek cried. He wasn't sad, he was elated, but he found himself being overwhelmed by so many other emotions that he didn't know he had been holding in.

He wasn't used to feeling any emotions, even happy ones, so the rush of love he felt for Stiles overtook him. His love for Laura, his parents, the siblings and cousins he lost, even his strict controlling grandmother crashed over him. He had to be so strong after the fire that he hadn't allowed himself to feel this love for them or to mourn not just who he'd lost, but what they would never become. How he'd never be able to introduce Stiles to his mom and dad. He wished he could remember them better. Derek felt so many things he'd never felt safe to feel before. He did what he could to try to hid from Stiles that he was crying.

Stiles said nothing about it if he noticed, but he did tighten his hold on Derek just a little bit more.

After classes the next day, Derek headed back to his own room before hitting the library. He and Stiles had realized that they needed some time to study on their own, as they got very little done when they tried to study in the same room. Feet would intertwine, then tongues, and soon their clothes were off. Derek's roommate was thankfully gone so Derek felt this would be a great time to call Laura.

"Baby Bro! What's up?"

He never said it to her, but Derek hated it when she called him that because it just reminded him that there was a time before the fire when he wasn't the youngest Hale.

"Hey Laur, how are you?"

"Great! Grad school is so much better than undergrad. The teachers treat you differently. It's like...they're training you to be their peers. Ya know?"

"Sure," said Derek, not really understanding what she meant.

"What's wrong Der? You sound down."

"I'm not, I'm really not," said Derek. Talking with Laura made him feel like the person he had been three weeks ago when he'd first arrived at college. He was slightly taken aback by how much sadder that person was than the person he'd become. "I'm actually doing better than I have for as long as I can remember."

"College will do that right?" she said. "I feel like life begins at college."

"It's not just that. I think I've met my mate."

Laura paused before speaking again. "Derek, you know the whole werewolf mate thing is just a myth."

"You don't understand Laura, he's..."

"He?" asked Laura. "Okay that part does surprise and intrigue me and we will be revisiting that topic in a moment, but Derek...mates aren't real. I know what you're feeling seems so powerful that it must be supernatural, but Derek...that's just love. It's the same love that humans feel. It's not any different for us. It so powerful that you think it must be fate controlling you, but believe me it feels that way for everyone. Most of literature throughout history is dedicated to the shit people do because of it."

Derek wasn't sure how much he believed Laura, but she started asking him about Stiles and he was more than happy to talk about his favorite subject with her.

"Grandma's gonna implode when you tell her."

Derek was not looking forward to that conversation. Derek's grandmother was a very reserved woman from old money who liked things a certain way. She'd put so much pressure on Derek to be perfect all of the time, he wasn't looking forward to informing her that he wouldn't be courting a nice werewolf girl from a prominent family anytime soon.

After hanging up with Laura, Derek realized that he'd walked right past the library and was now all the way on the other side of campus. He turned around to get his bearings when out of nowhere Jackson was in front of Derek, shoving him backwards.

"You've got a lot of nerve Hale!"

There was something off about Jackson, but Derek couldn't put his finger on it.

"What do you mean Jackson?"

"Ditching me! Pledging the Kappas!"

"I went to your stupid party Jackson. That doesn't mean I owe you anything!"

"You were supposed to pledge Delta! Hales always pledge Delta! Now things are all messed up!"

This time when Jackson shoved him, Derek was ready with werewolf strength. He got his footing under him and shoved back at Jackson even harder than he gave. Jackson stumbled back and nearly fell before righting himself.

"This isn't over Hale!" Jackson yelled as he walked backwards and then tore into a run.

Derek was shaken up about the entire interaction, so much so that it took him a moment for things to become clear to him, but then a realization came crashing down upon Derek. Something he should have noticed, but didn't even think to look for.

Jackson Whittemore was a werewolf and he hadn't been a week ago.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The clothes he was wearing felt constricted and tight. It was strange for Derek to think that he'd worn clothes like these every day for years. After Stiles forbade him from wearing a tie to class two weeks ago he'd put them away in favor of the new clothes he'd bought to emulate the guys at the Kappa house. After the assistant led him into the dean's office he was glad he'd dug out his old clothes and dressed conservatively.

"Derek sit down."

Derek did as he was told, making sure not to lower his head in front of the man.

"My name is Alec Winters and I'm a member of the Macarthur pack. We're an ally of your grandmother's."

"I'm familiar with the name," said Derek. He'd known the man was a werewolf the second he'd stepped into the room.

"Then I hope you feel comfortable talking to me," said Dean Winters. "I'm here to help guide the young wolves who attend the university along their journey."

Derek simply nodded slightly. He didn't like the condescending tone of the man's voice.

"It can be difficult for a young wolf to be away from pack for the first time."

"It's fine. I'm fine. We're a small pack anyway."

"Yes, you are. Tragic that...tragic."

Derek really hated it when people talked about his family that way.

"How are you settling into school?"

"Fine," said Derek. Thinking about Stiles, he smiled. "Wonderful."

"I have to say that when I saw you were pledging Kappa I was a little surprised. Hale men have always been Delta's."

Derek did not like the way this man was being familiar with him. He was not part of his pack, though he was speaking to him like he was.

"I guess I'm not like most Hale men."

"No...I suppose you're not. Your grandmother has expressed some concern that maybe the transition to school here has been a bit too much for you."

"My grandmother needlessly worries about things she shouldn't."

Derek knew there would be repercussions for not calling his grandmother back, but he didn't realize that she had spies reporting back to her. He shouldn't have been surprised, all things considered. She was controlling, even for an Alpha.

"I've spoken with the Deltas. Being that you're a legacy they would consider a late application from you."

"I have no interest in being part of the Deltas. I'm perfectly fine being a Kappa."

"That may be so, but perhaps a young man of your upbringing would be better suited to be in the Deltas."

There it was. There was something burning inside him, something unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. Anger. He had tasted freedom and now the dean and his grandmother were trying to leash him back in. Stiles would not have sat here and let someone talk to him like that. Derek Hale, who always did what he was told to do, was no longer having any of it.

"I appreciate yours and my grandmother's concern, but I've made my decision to join the Kappas and that's where I plan to remain."

Derek hoped that he put enough firmness into his voice to let the man know that he didn't like being talked to that way by another beta.

Derek swung by the Delta house, but he was told that Jackson was not around. He wanted to walk around and try to sniff him out, but with all of the activity on fraternity row there was no way he could do that without seeming like either a creepy stalker or like he was plotting a fraternity prank. He wasn't sure which is worse exactly because he couldn't handle the Kappas being distracted by being the target of a retaliatory prank from the Deltas. He asked around about Jackson's class schedule, but didn't seem to be able to catch him at any of them. It was as if Jackson was actively avoiding him.

Derek knew it was cowardly, but he waited until he knew his grandmother was in her weekly Board of Director's meeting before he called her to check in. At first he was not sure if he was afraid of hearing her disappointment firsthand or if he was worried that she'll actually find a way to Alpha him over the phone. He realized it was less about being afraid of her anymore and more about not yet being able to articulate to her why he was making the choices he was making.

He met up with Stiles after both of their classes were over and they headed back to the Kappa house. They talked with Ethan for a few minutes before Derek remembered that it had been hours since he'd held Stiles' naked body and Derek started to pull him slowly away. Stiles kept talking to Ethan even after Derek had drug him into the foyer and halfway up the stairs. Derek finally pulled him down the hallway to Stiles' bedroom and shut the door. Derek stifled his protests with a kiss. Next time he might just throw Stiles over his shoulders and carry him away.

"I feel like I've been selfish," said Stiles when Derek broke the kiss to move his mouth to Stiles' collarbone. "What do you like to do in bed Derek?"

"I dunno, whatever you want."

"What did you do with your last girlfriend?"

"I've never had a girlfriend," Derek told him as he maneuvered Stiles back toward the bed.

"And no boyfriend ever?" asked Stiles.

"No."

Derek gently pushed Stiles back onto the bed, then climbed up his body before nuzzling into his neck. He knew it was ridiculous, but he felt this need to scent Stiles every time they'd been apart. If Laura saw him she would tease him mercilessly. He'd like to think she could be understanding, but she was an older sister after all.

"But you had somebody back home that you hooked up with right?" asked Stiles.

Derek was uncomfortable with this line of questioning. Instead of answering, Derek pulled off Stiles' shirt before removing his own and slid his hands slowly up Stiles' torso.

"Wait," said Stiles and Derek stilled against his body. "When we got together...you were a virgin?"

That was what Derek was trying to avoid talking about.

"Yes."

"God, Derek," said Stiles. "If I'd known it was your first time I would have made it special."

"It was special," said Derek, moving in closer to nuzzle Stiles' neck again.

"Yeah, but I would have gotten wine and chocolates...or covered the bed in rose petals!"

"I don't need any of that stuff," whispered Derek as he mouthed at Stiles' jaw.

"I would have..." Stiles' breath hitched as Derek ran his tongue along the bottom of his jaw up to his ear. "...at least changed the sheets."

Derek took a little nip that made Stiles jump just a bit.

"That...might have been nice."

Derek knew how Stiles would get when he'd got an idea in his head, but he was in no mood to have a conversation while he and Stiles had sex so he decided to cover Stiles' mouth with his own and not remove it until Stiles had lost all urge to talk.

It took a while.

The next day was Derek's long day with classes in the morning and afternoon, so he and Stiles planned to have lunch together. When he'd signed up for the classes he had imagined his social life in college not being particularly more full than it was when he was in high school. He was definitely planning a different schedule for next semester: No classes before 10am and no long days if he could help it. It would depend on Stiles' schedule of course, because he wanted to sync them up.

Derek darted through the throngs of people walking slowly along the narrow walkway that separated the theater and humanities building. He stepped around the corner and it took all Derek had to reign in his control to prevent himself from wolfing out and rushing across the crowded quad. There was Matt leaning in and talking to Stiles. Then Matt reached over and ran his hand over Stiles' neck. Stiles batted his hand away, but Derek was furious. Derek clenched and released every muscle while doing breathing exercises before he made his way through the throngs of students to slide up next to Stiles.

"Hey Babe," said Stiles before kissing him. "You remember Matt."

"Vaguely," said Derek pretending to be uninterested as he slid his arm around Stiles protectively.

Derek felt as though his hackles were raising. He could smell the pheromones coming off of Matt. Matt was a werewolf. This was evolving into a seriously bad situation. First Jackson and now Matt, with both of them having a connection to Stiles. Matt obviously tried to smell the air and soon realization dawned on Matt's face as he and Derek stared at each other.

"Matt here was just talking about..." Stiles trailed off, his eyes looking from Derek to Matt and back again. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Matt not breaking eye contact with Derek. "I'm just having a nice conversation with my ex-boyfriend and his...whatever."

"Boyfriend, lover...mate," Derek said definitively with as much threat in his voice as he could manage without raising his voice.

"Is there something going on I should know about?" asked Stiles.

"No!" both Derek and Matt said in unison.

Derek could feel Stiles still against him so he pulled him a little closer and took a casually protective stance. "Matt was just leaving."

There was a long silence before Matt replied "I'll be seeing you soon Stiles. Real soon."

"Okay great," said Stiles weakly as Matt turned and walked away.

Derek put his other arm around Stiles, but never took his eyes off of Matt until he turned around a corner out of sight. Then he kissed Stiles and pulled him so tight against his body he was almost worried about hurting him.

"I want you to stay away from him," said Derek. "He's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" asked Stiles with a disbelieving look. "I know he's an asshole, but he's not exactly dangerous."

"Stiles you don't know the sort of things he's gotten into," said Derek firmly. "He's not the guy you used to know. Promise me you'll stay away from him and never go anywhere alone with him."

"What's this about?"

"Promise me," said Derek as if there was no room for discussion.

"Alright...I promise."

Derek placed his hands on either side of Stiles' face before kissing him again, deeply inhaling his scent.

"I...," said Derek breaking the kiss, but finding it difficult to actually form the words. He rested his forehead against Stiles' "You mean a lot to me. Probably more than you realize."

Stiles pressed his face forward and his lips gently brushed Derek's.

"I think I'm starting to figure that out," Stiles whispered.

"Now I hate to do this," said Derek pushing away from Stiles. "But I have to go."

"What about lunch?" asked Stiles.

"I forgot I have to do...a thing," said Derek rushing forward to give Stiles another quick kiss. "I'll see you after your next class!"

"But...!" Stiles sputtered as Derek turned and ran off in the direction he last saw Matt.

Derek rushed along the trail Matt's scent had left, going behind buildings and through odd shortcuts until he found himself far across campus where there seemed to be no one. Derek felt like an oblivious idiot when Matt tackled him. Derek rolled with it and then slammed his fists into both sides of Matt's neck, loosening his grip so he could pull himself free. He did a somersault with a reverse twist at the end to end up on his feet facing Matt.

"You have what's mine!" growled Matt lunging at him.

"He's not yours," said Derek, knocking him away with ease. Derek had trained to fight as a wolf his whole life. Matt had a couple weeks in him at best.

Derek kept himself in his human form while Matt was partially shifted. Derek still managed to get several hits in while avoiding Matt's claws. Derek did not want to draw this out too much in case someone came upon them, but he was enjoying working out his anger by inflicting as much pain as possible on Matt. Derek finally knocked him flat on his face and wrenched Matt's arm up behind his back until he dislocated his shoulder. Matt cried out in pain so Derek shoved his face into the ground to muffle the noise.

"Who's your Alpha?" demanded Derek. "Who is it?"

"Fuck you!"

Derek punched Matt in the side of the head.

"Who is your Alpha?" asked Derek more calmly, but punctuated by pulling up on Matt's arm with the now dislocated shoulder.

"I'll kill you!" cried Matt. With his good arm, he tried to reach behind himself to swat at Derek, but Derek just knocked it away.

"I sincerely doubt that," said Derek. "Now who is your Alpha?"

Derek was trying to think of creative ways to inflict more pain upon Matt when he felt a blow to the back of his head. He fell down on top of Matt and tried to push himself up when a second blow hit him.

When he awoke he found himself lying on his back in the grass, Matt and his assailant both gone. Derek felt some relief that they didn't just kill him while he was out, but the fact that they were operating so openly meant that whoever was turning them either doesn't care or doesn't have as much control over them as they might think.

Derek put in a call to Dean Winters to tell him that someone had been turning frat boys.

"Are you sure Mr.Hale?"

"Definitely. Jackson Whittemore and Matt Daehler were both human two weeks ago. Matt seems like he is bordering on feral. He attacked me while shifted in broad daylight on campus."

"That's very worrying, very worrying indeed! I'm going to get some of the more local packs investigating this immediately."

"Thanks Dean," said Derek. "It's good to know there's someone I can count on."

Derek kept as close as he could to Stiles for the rest of the week, including skipping his own classes, but his encounter with Matt had him worried. He wished he could tell Stiles what was going on, but the chance that Stiles might not be accepting of his secret was really not something he could handle. Technically he was not supposed to tell Stiles without the permission of his Alpha, but he'd already decided that he was going to tell Stiles when he felt the time was right, not caring how much or how little his grandmother wanted Stiles in the pack.

He was surely acting strangely because Stiles kept looking at him as if he was going to ask something, but Derek was sure that he has no idea about what was really bothering Derek. Before he could wonder to much, Derek pulled him in and nuzzled against him and Stiles was made happy. Derek was also made much calmer by holding and smelling Stiles. He was still worried about Matt, Jackson, and whatever they were mixed up in, but breathing in Stiles made him calmer and content.

The Kappas had their regular Friday meeting though they were missing a few members. Ethan was actually sober enough to do the treasury report and he announced that they received an anonymous ten thousand dollar donation. With what they made on the car wash they had more than enough to pay for the repairs on the house. The whole room was buzzing about the anonymous donation and Derek made a point not to make eye contact with anyone, especially Stiles. Ten thousand dollars was nothing out of the millions Derek received when he turned eighteen and got part of his trust fund. It would go a long way for the fraternity and would keep Derek from having to do another car wash.

"You know what we should do with the extra money?" asked Stiles.

"Kegger?" asked Danny.

"Kegger!" yelled Ethan to much hooting and hollering.

After that the meeting devolved to party planning and Derek tuned the rest of it out.

Danny came up to Derek and Stiles after the meeting.

"Stiles...have you seen Isaac or Scott?"

"No, but you know they'll turn up at some point," said Stiles, trying to be reassuring.

"It's just...it's been a couple of days. They're not usually gone this long and never without saying anything to me or anyone else. They just sort of vanished."

Derek felt as though he should be concerned, but Stiles didn't seem to be putting any stock in worrying. He hoped it was just a coincidence, but with some just turned werewolves roaming around campus, Scott and Isaac's disappearance was worrisome. If he wasn't guarding Stiles he'd try and track them down himself. He wished he had a packmate to help him right now. He remembered his mother's pack and how they helped each other with everything. He longed for someone like that he could rely on or even just confide in. His grandmother's pack was all older and he rarely got to see their children or grandchildren. Other than Laura he never had a packmate he felt close to.

When Stiles told him he should sleep in his own bed so that they could get some studying done, Derek insisted he could stay and not disturb Stiles' homework time. They did succeed to a point, but then they failed until they both stopped to have several orgasms. What Derek realized he really wanted to do was take Stiles away somewhere far from all of this danger, where no one knew them or had any expectations of them. He was not quite ready to give the "Stiles I'm secretly a multi-millionaire" speech, but at the first sign of danger to Stiles he was taking him hundreds of miles from here and _then_ explaining why.

The Kappas did a half-hearted cleaning for the party Saturday morning. They knew the house will get trashed anyway, so why bother putting to much into it? Derek was a bit surprised how many people show up to a party they decided to throw only yesterday. Even though it was only beer and not a full-bar, there were easily two hundred people there.

Derek wasn't trying to be creepy, but he was not letting Stiles get more than ten feet away from him. It made him a bit nervous to have all of these people swarming about Stiles. He tried to remind himself that this happened at the last party. Stiles was a popular guy so people were going to want to spend time with him. Derek resided himself to spending the evening scowling at anyone who was more than passingly flirtatious with Stiles.

Derek heard a wolf howl that was a mile or two off by his estimate. They were probably thirty miles from any habitat that would support actual wolves so Derek knew it was the two legged kind of wolf howling. Another howl answered. With the loud music and people talking Derek couldn't get any idea about the location.

"Stay here," he said to Stiles. "I'll be right back. Stay in the crowd, don't leave the party, don't even go to the bathroom until I get back alright?"

Stiles gave him a look that said he was clearly being overprotective.

"Promise me you won't," said Derek. "Promise me."

"I won't," said Stiles rolling his eyes. "I wasn't planning on it anyway."

Derek jogged out to the front of the house to listen for more wolf howls. He heard the same two again, feeling that they'd moved, but not being entirely certain. He hadn't heard another so he turned to go inside, but then he heard one again, followed by an answering howl. At this point Derek was certain he had figured out their general area and could find the werewolves if he were to go running across town, provided they didn't move between now and then.

He gave it another minute, but heard no more and he felt he'd been away from Stiles for too long anyway so he headed back into the party.

Derek did a quick survey of the crowd, but could not find Stiles. He tried to listen for his heartbeat, but all he could make out was the thumping bass. He pushed his way to one end of the party and back again, but no Stiles. Danny was nearby so he grabbed him.

"Have you seen Stiles?"

"He was just here...maybe ten minutes ago?" said Danny.

Derek rushed into the house, knocking people back as he ran up and down through the house. He heard no heartbeat from him and his scent was not fresh. He went out the front and then back to the party along the side thinking maybe he'd missed him, but nothing.

"Derek."

Derek turned and saw no one who seemed to be addressing him.

"Derek."

He turned again, but saw nothing. The voice was familiar.

"You're one of us...you can definitely hear me can't you Derek?"

Rage filled Derek and it took everything in him to control his shift. He knew that voice: Matt.

"Where is he Matt?" said Derek scanning the crowd to try and find the source of the voice.

"He's with me now Derek, he's mine," said Matt. "When I saw you two together I realized just how much I'd given up. Whatever little fling you two had was just that. A fling. Stiles and I love each other. We're soul mates. He and I are going to be together forever."

"I will kill you," said Derek, turning in circles trying to get Matt's location.

"I really doubt that," said Matt. "The Alpha said he's going to make him my Beta. Mine! Stiles is going to be mine forever."

Derek closed his eyes. Stiles hadn't been in the house. He hadn't come around the side of the house. There was no other way to get to the backyard. Unless...

Derek opened his eyes and scanned the backyard fence. Over in one corner were a few low-hanging trees that blocked the view of the top of the fence. If Matt was going to go over the fence with Stiles that's where he would have gone. Derek shoved his way through the crowd and ran to that corner of the fence. Derek could smell Stiles as soon as he got there. He vaulted the fence and almost immediately picked up Stiles' trail.

"I hope you can hear me Matt, because I'm going to kill you," said Derek following the scent as quickly as he could. "Drop him now safe and sound and I'll make it quick. If he's harmed I will make you fantasize about being delivered to the fires of Hell."

 


	5. Chapter 5

It took Derek no time at all to catch Stiles' scent. He would know it anywhere. He ran across campus as fast as he could without shifting, dropping on all fours, and running like a wolf. His heart seemed to pound to a beat that was not his own. He felt that it was not his heart that set the rhythm, but rather Stiles'. The faint scent of Stiles pulled him along as strongly as any chain could. He couldn't imagine being able to resist even if he wanted to.

He crossed campus and found himself on a street filled with buildings that seemed to be an extension of the campus, but they appeared to bear no markings on them other than street numbers. Their size and imposing shape had a grandeur to them, but at the same time they were nondescript. They seemed to want to draw no attention to themselves and someone walking by might not think much of them. Derek thought that these might be the homes to the university's secret societies. It was well known among wealthy families that schools such as his own that were attended by the rich and powerful were host to secret societies. They allowed the elite to meet and form bonds with each other that they carried with them as they took positions of power. Derek had no interest in power or influence though he knew that being one of the last remaining Hales it would be expected of him once he finished school.

Stiles' scent clearly brought him to a building with a deliberately blank facade and simple stone columns. Derek cautiously approached the building, but he could not hear any heartbeats outside with him. As he approached the drab metal door he could see a simple insignia of the moon etched lightly into a plate affixed to the door at eye level. Steeling his resolve Derek prepared himself for attack as he quietly and cautiously opened the door.

The room he walked into was a half-circle terminating in a half-dome at least twenty feet up and made entirely of marble. No one else was there. The interior of the building was more ornate having been given the look of a Roman temple. The insignia from the door was echoed throughout the space and the words "Brotherhood of the Wolf" were carved just under the dome.

A werewolf secret society? Right here on campus? Just Derek's luck.

At the other end of the room were another set of double doors. These were wooden and engraved with images of wolves. Derek pushed his way through them as well.

Derek found himself in a wide hallway lit by torches with smaller hallways that branched off of the main. The halls here were covered with engravings of wolves, men and even the occasional werewolf. Halfway down the hallway two young men stood on opposite sides as if forming a gauntlet. Derek was sure that he recognized them from Delta house. He dropped down into a fighting stance to prepare for an attack, but all they did is light up their yellow eyes at them. Definitely werewolves and definitely Betas. Neither Beta responded to his posture, but the Beta on the right gestured with his head toward the slightly ajar double doors at the other end of the hall. Derek cautiously walked past them, but they made no aggressive moves as he moved toward the next set of doors.

The room was much like the rest of the building, all columns and marble. Near the other end of the room there was a chair that was almost a throne, with an altar like structure around it. There were censers with incense and dishes full of oil with lit wicks in the middle of them to give the whole place an ancient Roman ceremonial feel. There are plenty of old werewolf families that go in for this whole _Children of Lycaon_ thing, but Derek's grandmother found it to be a bit much and that was one point he definitely agreed with her on.

Next to the throne stood Dean Winters who smiled when he saw Derek. Next to him were Stiles and Matt. Stiles appeared physically fine, but scared. Matt, still bloodied and bruised from fighting, was holding him in place. Down the steps a bit from the altar was Jackson, bleeding and torn to shreds, but alive. Apparently this was who Matt won the fight with.

"Welcome to the Inner Circle Mister Hale," said Dean Winters.

"Derek get out of here!" cried Stiles. "They're all crazy or something!"

On the left side of the room stood two Betas Derek did not recognize and off to the right side of the room stood Scott, Isaac, and another Beta. Isaac and Scott had their bodies turned in on themselves in deep submission. They may have resisted once they saw Stiles and had to be dominated strongly by their Alpha to keep them in line.

Derek leveled his gaze at Winter.

"Give me Stiles now."

"Jackson, Matt, and now you...I don't understand why everyone is so obsessed with this human!"

"He's mine," growled Derek.

"No. He's. Mine!" shouted Matt.

"Silence Matthew!" snarled Winters before recomposing himself. "You don't know how valuable it would be to have a Hale in our pack. They're just about the closest thing you're going to get to werewolf royalty these days. Mr. Hale, if you'd be willing to join my pack I would allow you to have your pet back."

"He's mine!" screamed Matt.

"Silence!" roared Winters and every one of the Betas in the room cringed and shrunk down. "Now what do you think of my offer Mr. Hale?"

Derek knew if he was going to get Stiles out of here he would have to play it cool.

"You can't have killed your Alpha," said Derek. "Even I would have heard about that. You must have killed some lesser Alpha, taken his power, and now you're building up your own pack with the sons of some very prominent human families...and a couple of my frat brothers. Them I don't understand."

"I thought I might use them to bring you over to us," said Winters. "And I liked the way they looked."

"This move is too aggressive. The most prominent packs will come in and put a stop to it."

"By the time they find out I will have put together an army of the country's future leaders and they will be in no position to stop me."

"How can you keep this a secret?" asked Derek.

"Who is going to tell them?" replied Winters. "You'll be joining my pack as one of my lieutenants."

"You really expect me to withdraw my allegiance to my grandmother?"

"I do if you want to see your plaything live."

"Release Stiles and I give my word that neither of us will say anything," said Derek.

"Not good enough," said Winters. " Renounce your Alpha and submit to me."

Derek pretended to consider his proposal.

"Fine," said Derek bearing his throat. "I submit."

"Somehow I don't believe you," said Winters.

Two of the Betas, the guys he recognized from Delta house, came from behind him and grabbed him by the arms.

"You can't really have thought that I'd renounce my Alpha so easily."

"No, but I thought it might be worth the life of your pet," said Winters. "Matthew, kill the human."

"No!" shouted Derek as he struggled against the two werewolves holding him.

"No!" shouted Matt back at the Alpha. "He's mine!"

"Do as I say!" growled Winter. "I am your Alpha!"

"He's mine!" shouted Matt as he shoved Stiles to the ground and rushed the Alpha.

Derek looked over to Isaac and Scott who looked very scared and uncertain as to what to do.

"Scott! Isaac! I need you to snap out of this. Stiles is in danger. They're going to kill Stiles if you don't do something!"

Isaac looked over to Scott and Scott lifted his eyes to Derek.

"You can fight this Scott! Fight his control! You can do this!" shouted Derek.

Scott bored his eyes into Derek's and nodded once.

Derek sprung into a back-flip, using the guys holding him to give himself a good large arc, pulling them down onto their backs as his weight descended. Falling on their backs and hitting their heads had disoriented them and he alternately bashed both of their faces repeatedly. They were too stunned to even protect themselves properly and were soon unconscious.

Derek was surprised that no one had jumped him yet, but he then saw that Scott and Isaac were fighting the remaining three Betas. They'd hurt one good, but the other two were still looking strong. He knew he should help them, but Matt was just heartbeats away from losing his fight with Winter. Derek grabbed a wrought iron freestanding candle holder and smashed it across the back of the nearest standing Beta's head. He went down hard which distracted the two remaining who Isaac and Scott then tackled.

Derek crossed the room in seconds, stepping on the throne and using it to launch himself high up into an arc that then allowed him to smash the candle holder down hard on the back of the Alpha's head. Winter was staggered, so Derek dropped to the floor and swept his feet out from under him. As Derek attempted to right himself for his next attack, Winter grabbed his foot and flung Derek as hard as he could against the wall, knocking the wind out of him for a moment.

Derek couldn't see Stiles from where he was, but he could hear his heartbeat rabbiting. He could clearly see Winter's back however and saw that Winter was starting to shift into his Alpha form. Derek called to Scott and Isaac, but saw that Isaac was down and Scott was holding him.

"Scott I need you now or we're all dead!" shouted Derek before he charged and leapt upon Winter's back.

Derek was attempting to slash away at Winter's neck until he was grabbed and thrown again. Luckily Derek was ready this time and landed without taking too much damage. Derek wondered if he drew Winter's attention away would Scott have the sense to get Stiles out of there? He saw Scott lunge at Winter from the side, swiping at him ineffectively, clearly not trained in the use of his claws. It did provide Derek with the distraction he needed to get some speed up, leap and rebound off the wall, and slash through the tendon in Winter's shoulder. The Alpha howled in pain as his arm fell limp to his side. With his remaining good arm Scott was thrown at the wall with a sickening crunch. He slid down to the floor and didn't move.

"You've had your fun Hale," said Winter turning to Derek because there was no one else left to fight. "I will have to tell your grandmother that despite my guidance you and your little boyfriend ran off together. Boys will be boys and all that. It could be months before she realizes that's false and it will be too late at that point. I will have amassed an army."

Derek rushed and attacked Winters' wounded side, but he was able to pivot and parry Derek's attack. Derek only got a little scratch for his trouble, but he was already in fairly rough shape.

"Where is that little human of yours Derek? Cowering somewhere I suppose. I'll be sure to have my Betas bury your body parts together."

Emotions overtook him and Derek lunged at him, knocking Winters back against the altar. He was sure he had time to get some damage in, but Winters had him by the throat before he knew what was happening. He began crushing Derek's windpipe

"It's sad really," said Winters. "You would have been my number one. You could have taught my Betas so much. I can't believe you let some pathetic human boy come between you and greatness."

"Fuck you!" said Stiles right as he upended a giant bowl of flaming oil right onto Winters' back.

The Alpha's oil drenched fur immediately began to act as a wick and the whole thing was ablaze. Winter dropped Derek immediately and began to thrash about trying to reach his burning back with the good arm he had left. Derek's eyes fell on a fallen metal pole that was holding a flag with some werewolf coat of arms. He picked it up and tore off the flag. Winter was panicked and wild eyed so he barely noticed Derek before he used all his strength to shove the pole up through Winter's liver, under his ribcage, and into his right lung.

Winter dropped to the ground, thrashing about, not certain about whether to try to put out the fire or pull the pole from his body. Derek inhaled deeply and steadied himself. He closed the distance between himself and Winter, kicked the Alpha so he landed on his burning back, and slashed through his throat with one clean sweep of his claws. The Alpha had a look of surprise on his face as his body began to still and the light left his eyes. Derek could feel the power surge through him as if every cell in his body began to rapidly produce heat. He felt electric and alive in a way that he never had before.

"I thought I liked to talk," said Stiles. "That guy never shut up."

"Stiles?" asked Derek cautiously as he turned to see his boyfriend standing there in torn and dirty clothes.

Stiles looked him up and down appraisingly.

"Werewolves huh?"

Stiles smiled. Derek surged forward and pulled Stiles into an embrace. Derek rubbed his face along Stiles' neck trying to fill his nostrils with his scent and cover Stiles with his own. The warmth of Stiles' body against his released the tightness Derek had felt around his heart since the moment Stiles was taken from him.

"I was going to tell you eventually," said Derek, who wondered if he could just hold Stiles forever.

Two of the Betas rose cautiously, looking at him as if they were preparing to fight. Derek growled at them loudly and watched them shrink back.

"I'm the Alpha now."

He saw them cower and instinctively tilt their heads back to expose their necks.

"Oh god Scott!" shouted Stiles before he pulled himself from Derek's embrace to run across the room. He knelt next to Scott's body holding his head from behind and checking his pulse.

"Is he...?" asked Derek.

"He's alive," replied Stiles.

"Good," said Derek. "He'll heal. Our bodies are strong like that."

From up near the head of the room Matt stood up with some difficulty. He clearly still had some broken bones and several gashes.

"This isn't over you fucker," spat Matt glaring at Derek. "I'll fucking kill you. Stiles is mine. I'll kill him before I let you take him from me."

Derek looked from Matt over to Stiles, who had a fearful look on his face, and back to Matt. He was the Alpha now and knew what a responsible Alpha had to do.

"I'm sorry Matt, but you're too feral. You're a danger to everyone around you," said Derek approaching him.

"Don't you take him from me!" cried Matt, blood gurgling in his lungs from where it was punctured. "I won't let you."

"Look away Stiles," asked Derek as he extended his claws. He looked over and saw Stiles' eyes on him. "Please look away."

Derek and Stiles locked eyes for a moment. A look of resignation fell over Stiles face before he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Derek made sure it was quick and clean when he sliced through Matt's throat. It was over in short seconds and he didn't have time to suffer.

*****

The sun was coming up by the time he got all of his new Betas sorted. Scott and Isaac were tucked in asleep and Stiles was at least in bed even if he wasn't sleeping. Derek knew his grandmother was an early riser so he decided it was time to finally give her a call.

"Derek? What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm sorry I've been out of touch," said Derek. "There have been some things I have wanted to talk to you about, but I didn't know how."

"Why didn't you think you could tell me? I am your grandmother as well as your Alpha, you shouldn't keep things from me."

"There are some paths I have decided to take with my life, paths you might not approve of. After what happened with Laura I wanted to be able to articulate to you exactly why I was making the choices I was making."

"Choices? What are these choices you were afraid to tell me about?"

"We will talk about those soon, but now is not that time for that. Dean Winters of the Macarthur pack was using his position of the school to build himself a pack from some of the wealthiest families in the country."

"He's a Beta," said his grandmother.

"He was an Alpha. He stole his power from a weak pack."

"You said he was doing this? Did Alpha Macarthur stop him?"

"He attempted to get me to join his pack by kidnapping the man I love. I confronted his pack and defeated him. I'm the Alpha now."

His grandmother was silent for a few moments on the other end of the phone before she replied.

"Of course you are dear. You're a Hale."

*****

His grandmother tracked down the pack who Alpha Winters had stolen his power from. They were a small rural pack, just a family of six. Derek informed them he would be their Alpha and watch after them financially if they were interested. They thanked him for avenging their father and Alpha, telling him they would consider his offer.

Alpha Macarthur, his grandmother, and some of the other powerful Alphas in the country came to meet with him. They stressed the importance of his newly bitten pack and how Derek would have to guide these sons of powerful families. No one envied his task of keeping in line these young men who were accustomed to having their way. Alpha Macarthur apologized to him profusely, ashamed that something like this was perpetuated by one of his Betas.

Derek's relationship with his grandmother was completely different now. She no longer chided him and instead asked him how he thought to handle things relating to his life or his pack before offering her advice. She let him make his own decisions and made no move to overrule them. After the other Alphas left she took him out to dinner. His grandmother was nothing but warm and accepting when he told her about Stiles and did not bat an eyelash when Derek referred to him as his mate. As she was leaving she told him that his parents would be very proud of the man he grew into.

He could think of no higher compliment.

It was surprising how little Stiles cared that Derek was a werewolf. In fact Derek had to put up with Stiles' near constant begging that they have sex while Derek was shifted into wolf face. Derek had to promise to buy a Wolverine costume for Halloween before he would stop.

After everything that happened to them it appeared that Isaac and Scott were planning on sticking together for the long haul. Danny was upset by this turn of events, but after about a week of Scott and Isaac not showing any signs of breaking up, Ethan made it clear to Danny that he'd long been harboring feelings for him and soon the two of them only had eyes for each other.

Scott and Isaac had been turned against their will. Scott was not happy about being a werewolf and was constantly whining about it. Isaac? He loved it. He loved his strength, his speed, and his heightened senses. He also loved being a part of a pack. Derek felt good about making him his second. Isaac would sooth Scott with affection should he ever get into one of his moods.

Jackson and the other Betas were not so happy about the new arrangement. They had seen this as a way to consolidate their power and they were not fans of Derek's more reserved agenda. They also did not like finding themselves at the bottom of the pack. They were only grumbling quietly now, but Derek knew he was going to have his hands full with them in the near future.

When Ethan got up to do the treasury report at their next fraternity meeting, he announced that a $100,000 donation had been made to the fraternity by the Hale foundation. Gasps filled the room. Derek was floored. This gesture by his grandmother told him that she really was going to accept the choices he was making.

"Hale Foundation?" asked Stiles spinning in his arms. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I might kind of , sort of...come from a family with money?"

Derek didn't mind the punch in the arm Stiles gave him...once he was allowed to sooth over Stiles' anger with kisses.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> If you liked this check out some of my other fics, if not...check them out anyway. You might like them better!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [secretfanboy](http://secretfanboy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
